If D2D enabled nodes or UEs are in proximity to each other, they may be able to use a “direct mode” (e.g., as in FIG. 1) or “locally-routed” (e.g., as in FIG. 2) path for data communication, unlike in the conventional cellular communication (FIG. 3). In such device-to-device communication (D2D), which may also be called “ProSe” (for PROximity SErvices), the source and the target are wireless devices like D2D enabled nodes, e.g., UEs. Some of the potential advantages of D2D or ProSe are off-loading of the cellular network, faster communication, increased awareness of surrounding wireless devices of interest (e.g., running the same application), higher-quality links due to a shorter distance, etc. Some appealing applications of D2D communications are video streaming, online gaming, media downloading, peer-to-peer (P2P), file sharing, etc.